Over Again
by IsuCHAN
Summary: [Sasuke x Karin] Just a girl. Just words. Just whispers. Just two people. [SasuKari][SasuKarin][One shot]


**Fwahahaha! My first attempt at posting SasuKarin, and guess what!? I tried to make it smutty!**

**Okay, so I'm a total newbie with this kind of stuff. I need practice though, right? Otherwise, I'll never get any better.**

* * *

There was something about him that she could not comprehend. His eyes were dark and mysterious, but she couldn't read his expression. He would never once look away from her when she stared, but somehow, she couldn't understand what that mellow look in his eyes was saying to her. It was as if he was telling her somewhat important — warning her of some un-coming danger. Dammit, what was he saying?

* * *

Sighing, Karin folded her knees to her chest, hugging them, and looked up at the moon. She sighed softly and rested her forehead on her knees, wondering about random things in her mind. 

'What if...' Sighing again, Karin spread out her legs and lay down on the grass. Her dark reddish hair spread across the lawn as she watched the stars sparkle above her. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. It couldn't be more perfect.

Closing her eyes, Karin took a deep breath, and smiled.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"WAH!" Karin jumped into a sitting position awkwardly at the sound of another voice. She spun her head around and took another deep breath, putting her hand protectively over her heart.

"Oh. S-Sasuke...You scared me." Blinking and blushing, she looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. Those innocently seductive eyes, always pulling her in, making her want more...

"What's wrong? You won't look at me."

'Dammit...' she thought, lifting her gaze to stare at him. She shrugged, not wanting to speak, for fear she'd blurt out something stupid.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sasuke asked, frowning. He was now down on his knees, getting closer to her. "You're being more complex than usual. Why aren't you all over me, like you often are? I'm curious...tell me."

"Sasuke...why are YOU getting so close? It's not like you to be anywhere near me out of your free will." she whispered, slowly moving her eyes to meet his again.

He laughed softly. "You're very intriguing, Karin. Your hair, your eyes, your expression, the way you work your way around things." Sasuke lifted his hands and took off her glasses, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Her cheeks started to burn again as he moved closer.

"Don't flatter me, Sasuke. You'll just make it worse." Her words came out in stammers.

"Make what worse?" His voice was gentle as his fingers caressed her cheek carefully.

"You're going to leave us someday. I can feel it. You're going to pretend you love me, pretend that there's a possibility, then you'll throw me in the garbage like a broken doll! I-I can tell! You never showed that you cared about me before, so why now!? Sasuke, you're the kind of guy that girls can't help but want. You've got that cold expression, unreadable eyes, but underneath, I know there's more. A hurt soul. Someone who's just pleading for help."

He continued to trace his fingers across her cheek, and then slid them down her neck, to her shoulders. "You're skin is flawless." he whispered, and she was confused. Karin did not respond. "Inside, you are torn up. Broken. Am I correct?"

"Don't try and guess me, Sasuke!" she hissed suddenly, ripping away from his grip and standing. "You'll just lose! I'm just fine! I'm just fine, so don't try and ruin it...please..."

"How can you be fine if you're shaking like it's below freezing and there are tears in your eyes?" Sasuke stood carefully, before folding her in his arms.

"Let me go! Sasuke, I can't—" She ripped herself away from him, but it didn't make any difference. His lips rushed against hers, and she froze on the spot. The warmth of his tongue melted her and she grew limp in the tight grip on his arms. Quickly, too quickly, his hands slid over her shoulders, and then down to her chest, to the zipper. It was only seconds before her shirt lay on the ground.

"Sasuke..." Her voice came out raspy, weak, as she shook. "What...?" She couldn't finish her own sentence, because his lips were now traveling down her neck, sending shivers down her spine as they met with her chest.

"Don't be afraid. Don't cry." Sasuke murmured, before clumsily reaching to the small of her back, his hand scrambling up, whisking through her hair as he un-clipped her bra.

"Sasuke...Don't...someone will hear. It could end up really bad." Karin hissed, trying to snatch his hands away from her back so that he couldn't get to her bra. She was too late, however, and now she stood half-naked in his arms.

"No one will hear. I knocked Suigetsu and Juugo out. No one will come. Feel free to scream, be as loud as you need. No one will worry. Nothing will happen..." he cooed, stroking her hair.

"And that's supposed to give me relief!?" Karin snarled back at him, not bothering to struggle anymore. Sasuke kissed her again, and she welcomed his tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste of his kisses. Her hands began to move on their own, caressing his chest, pulling off his shirt slowly so that he was as exposed as she was to the wind that gently blew. Slowly, Karin opened her eyes, and look up at the teenage boy who was watching her, curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it now, Sasuke?" she asked him softly. He was quiet for a moment, and then he closed his eyes and kissed her again. This time, the kiss as not just moment's passion, it was not just something fake.

There was something more than that, something real. He kissed her like he meant, and she knew that he did. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Karin deepened the already strong kiss, letting him in, her pulse pounding, her heart shaking. She pressed her breasts against his chest gently, and she could almost feel Sasuke's heart shudder.

She felt like a butterfly — free. Karin had always felt trapped, like she was in a cocoon, but now, she did not feel like she was being tied down, right now, she felt like she could fly.

They kissed again — Karin's breath quickened with every touch and movement Sasuke made. She could hardly stop gasping after a minute or so until finally, when Sasuke was about to strip naked, she yelled out.

"E-ENOUGH!"

Everything seemed to freeze.

"S-stop, Sasuke...P-pl-please..."

Sasuke looked down at her. Tears were streaking the poor girls face, and she lifted her arm up to wipe them away. "Please." Karin whispered again, whimpering just a bit. "I-I know I sound...pathetic b-but..." She paused to sniff. "I most certainly am not ready for this."

For a moment, there was quiet. Karin looking at Sasuke, covering herself with her arms. Then suddenly, he wrapped himself around her in a tight hug. Karin was shocked at the amount of emotion he put into the tight grip. She blinked, surprised, when she felt teardrops on her shoulder. Carefully, she put her arms around him, singing gently.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, even though they both knew it wasn't her fault.

* * *

**ANGST! Finishing this was the hardest. Anyways, please review, tell me what you think! I might write more!**

**Lovers,  
Simone**


End file.
